Fighting, lovemaking and pervert thoughts
by Love assassination
Summary: Duo and Wufei fight about who gets to be on top... Quatre and Trowa are perverts and Heero is angry.. What's going on? Read and find out!


_A/N : Seeing how my other two Gundam Wing fanfics seemed to be very much appreciated by a lot of people (which was a total surprise)  
__I decided to write another one.  
__So, have fun reading and please tell me what you think.  
__(I know the title is crappy but I really couldn't think of anything else so... yeah.)_

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

_**Fighting, love-making and pervert thoughts.  
**_

* * *

"I'm not going to say this again, Maxwell. I'm going on top, end of discussion!" Wufei said as he walked over to the bed.  
"Like hell you are! Besides, I said it first," Duo said as he threw his shirt at Wufei, making the male stop and turn around to face him.  
"You're testing my patience, Maxwell!"  
"Do I look like I care about that, Wuffers?" Duo said with a smirk, causing his Chinese comrade to glare at him.  
"Don't call me that," the black-haired boy warned.  
"Call you what?" Duo asked innocently, smirking as he walked closer to Wufei. "Wuffers?"  
A low growl came from the Chinese boy as he jumped forward and tackled Duo to the ground. "You're dead, Maxwell!"  
"We'll see about that."  
Wufei yelped as he was suddenly pushed off of Duo, coming to land on his back as Duo quickly sat on top of him. "I told you I'd be on top."  
"Get off of me.. _Now_!"  
"Try and make me," Duo replied with a smirk, quickly regretting his action as Wufei grabbed onto his shoulders and sent him flying into the wall.  
"Ouch! Hey, that was mean," Duo said as he sat up, rubbing his nose which had painfully made contact with the wall.  
"You were asking for it," Wufei said as he smirked, satisfied with seeing the American pilot seated on the ground with a scowl on his face.  
With a cry, Duo jumped up from the ground and launched himself at Wufei, dragging him down to the floor as they started rolling around, kicking, punching and  
screaming at eachother.  
It didn't take long before the door opened and Quatre and Trowa entered the room, their guns drawn, ready to fight whatever intruder had gotten in.  
They lowered their guns however when they caught sight of Wufei and Duo fighting with eachother.  
"What's going on here? We heard you guys scream and we--"  
"It's useless Quatre, they're not listening," Trowa said, pointing at the two boys that were oblivious to their presence.  
"Oh... How rude!"  
Trowa sighed at this and put his gun away, wondering as to why the two had decided to try and kill eachother.  
"Don't you think we should do something to stop them?" Quatre questioned as he cringed slightly, "They could get seriously injured if they keep this up."  
Trowa shrugged. "It's not our problem now is it?"  
Quatre blinked at this. "No, I suppose you're right."  
They turned to look at the two fighting boys again, both raising an eyebrow when Duo managed to pin Wufei to the ground and Wufei had wrapped his legs around Duo's waist.  
"Trowa... Don't you think it looks like they're... Well... you know."  
Trowa felt his face heat up. "I see what you mean," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "They really look like they're... Doing that..."  
Quatre blushed deeply when Wufei kicked Duo off of him and pushed him up against the bed, pinning his hands above his head as he growled dangerously.  
Trowa also blushed at this. "That looks like... Our first mission together."  
Quatre nodded slowly. "Yes... Without the angry glares and growles, that is."  
Before any of the four people in the room could say or do anything else, the door was thrown open for the second time and a rather angry looking Heero Yuy walked inside with his gun drawn.  
Duo and Wufei continued to try and get eachother down but they were stopped when a single bullet was fired, missing their heads by just an inch.  
"What the--"  
The boys turned around, their hearts nearly skipping a beat when they caught sight of Heero holding his gun on them.  
Heero didn't bother to lower his gun as he spoke to the two males.  
"If you two don't act like your age _now_, I'm going to start shooting again and I promise you that this time, I certainly won't miss."  
Wufei quickly let Duo go and they both got to their feet, cringing slightly at their injuries.  
"If you two can't decide who gets to be on top, then I suggest you settle it in a civilised way or you can both sleep on the ground and I shall take the top bed for myself," Heero started, glaring at the two boys that had been fighting over the bunk bed before he turned his attention to Quatre and Trowa. "And you two, I think we all know what you've been doing while you were out on missions but that doesn't make up for the fact that you're acting like a bunch of perverts!"  
Quatre blushed at this and slightly stepped away from Trowa who had his hand on the boy's ass.  
"If this place doesn't get quiet, and I do mean _really_ quiet, I'll make sure the ones responsible will pay with their blood."  
With that, Heero walked back out of the room, leaving everyone behind in a slight shock.  
"What's with him?" Duo asked as he put his hair back into its original state.  
"Beats me," Wufei replied as he rubbed his bruised shoulder.  
"Someone's got a rather large stick up their ass," Trowa muttered, causing the others to stare at him.  
"... What?"  
"Nothing," Duo said as he shrugged and picked his bag off of the floor. "Hey Wu', you can be on top if you like. I don't mind anyway."  
"Hm.. Thanks," Wufei said before he picked up his own bag and put in on the top bed.  
Quatre smiled at the two boys before he held onto Trowa's hand, slightly dragging him out of the room.  
"Come on Trowa, you can be on top as well."  
Trowa smirked at this, wrapping his arm around Quatre's shoulders as they went into their own room.  
Duo chuckled at this, lying down onto his bed as he yawned. "Hey Wu-man. I didn't hurt you too much, did I?"  
"You? Even a little girl could do more damage," the Chinese spoke as he sat down on the edge of Duo's bed, leaning over the boy.  
"Wu'? What're you doing?" Duo questioned when Wufei was hovering over him.  
"I got to be on top, remember?" The Chinese playfully replied as he pressed his lips against the American's.  
"W-wait, I didn't mea-- !! Nnh..."

* * *

  
**_End._**


End file.
